In JP-A-163862/1999 entitled “Network Traffic Monitoring Method” describes a system for monitoring a utilization factor of a network system.
In JP-A-27285/1999 entitled “Network Management System and Recording Medium” discloses a technique related to a system for linking configuration management and operation management in a network system with each other.
According to the technique disclosed in the above JP-A-163862/1999 publication, utilization factors of plural network segments are measured and displayed graphically. In the above JP-A-27285/1999 publication, reference is made to a method of retrieving data correlated between configuration management information and operation management information of devices thereby preparing a correlation of the two.
However, no reference is made therein to a method of managing the history of setting information and configuration data of devices and hence no reference is made therein to a method of displaying setting information and configuration data of the devices or the relevant fault information simultaneously with performance data of the devices. Therefore, even if it is possible to recognize changes in the state of operation of network devices, it is necessary, for figuring out or estimating a factor thereof, to check the history of setting information and configuration data of the devices, as well as fault information. Thus, time and a personal resource are needed for figuring out or estimating a factor in a varying state of operation of a network system.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a network troubleshooting support system which figures out or estimates a factor in a varying state of operation of a network system. It is a second object of the present invention to provide a network troubleshooting support system which repairs in a varying state of operation of a network system.